Señorita Fujioka
by mutemuia
Summary: Una entrevista normal. Eso es lo que parecía…


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _OHSHC_ sigue sin ser mío. Que se lo pregunten a Hatori Bisco...

* * *

 **SEÑORITA FUJIOKA**

—Dígame, señorita Fujioka —preguntó el hombre, entrecruzando sus manos sobre la mesa—, ¿tiene usted novio?

—¿Novio? —repite ella con extrañeza—. Disculpe pero no entiendo cómo puede ser eso relevante en una entrevista de trabajo.

—Verá, señorita, las chicas jóvenes como usted (y por favor, no estoy diciendo que sea este el caso) —responde el hombre, haciendo un gesto condescendiente con la mano—, tienden a distraerse con los novios. Que si no me llama, que si lo llamo yo… Y no hablemos de cuando por fin deciden casarse. Su rendimiento desciende a mínimos inaceptables porque tienen la cabeza más en el color de las flores o en la lista de invitados o en el vestido de novia que en el trabajo.

—Oh, entiendo —dice Haruhi, reforzando su afirmación con un asentimiento vigoroso—. Sí, tengo novio, señor Furinaga, pero no debe preocuparse. Su ética del trabajo es igual de alta que la mía y cuando nos fijamos un objetivo, no cejamos hasta conseguirlo. Y mi rendimiento no se verá afectado por otras causas. Y por la boda no se inquiete —aquí se le escapa un suspiro de fastidiosa resignación—. Dos gemelos descarados se encargan de mi vestido, y mi cuñada, mi padre y cierto príncipe idiota, de todo lo demás, flores y menú incluidos. Salvo la tarta nupcial, que necesariamente será de fresa.

—¿Eh? —pregunta el hombre—. ¿Se casa usted, señorita Fujioka?

—Sí, señor —responde ella, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo—. Esta tarde.

—¿P-Pero qué hace usted aquí? —cuestiona espantado el señor Furinaga—. ¿Por qué no está en la peluquería o lo que quiera que sea que hagan las muchachas el día de su boda?

—Quiero este trabajo, señor —declara Haruhi, con honestidad y rotundidad.

—P-Pe-Pero… —balbucea el pobre hombre, porque los metafóricos cables de su cerebro no hacían más que cortocircuitarse y lanzar chispazos de incertidumbre y confusión. No lo entendía, de verdad que no, ¿no debería esta chica estar dando grititos y saltitos nerviosos del estilo '¡Hoy me caso! ¡Hoy me caso!'?

Pero la muchacha en cuestión lo que hace es ladear la cabeza y mirar con atención al señor porque parecía que le iba a dar un síncope. Con discreción, su mano busca el teléfono móvil dentro del bolso, no sea que esto vaya a peor y le fuera a dar un ataque de verdad. A pesar de su alarma inicial, poco a poco, el hombre va recuperando el color, e inspira despacio un par de veces para reponerse del shock. Cuando ya vuelve a parecer normal, con un suspiro, revisa una vez más el expediente que tiene entre las manos.

—Señorita Fujioka, ciertamente su currículum es asombroso —le dice—. Unas notas académicas brillantes y una pasantía en la corporación Morinozuka, de donde viene usted muy bien recomendada. Pero necesitamos a alguien que se incorpore el lunes lo más tardar.

—No veo ningún problema —afirma ella.

—Pero señorita —y su perplejidad se cuela de nuevo en su cara y en su voz—, ¡se casa usted hoy!

—¿Y? —pregunta Haruhi, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos. De verdad que no entiende al señor Furinaga.

—¿Y la luna de miel? —pregunta el desdichado con ese tono de '¡Es obvio!'.

—Hasta el domingo, claro… —responde ella en un tono similar—. El lunes vengo aquí… —Qué extraño es el señor Furinaga…, piensa ella.

El buen señor parpadea dos y tres veces. Luego sacude la cabeza, como deshaciéndose de razonamientos absurdos que no computan con su razón ni son compatibles con la muchacha que tiene enfrente.

—Muy bien —declara él, rendido ante la pragmática lógica de la señorita Fujioka—. En tal caso, la esperamos el lunes.

—Hasta el lunes entonces, señor Furinaga —responde Haruhi, sin poder evitar que sus labios se curven suavemente en una sonrisa de triunfo.

Ella se pone en pie, recogiendo su bolso.

—Una cosa más, señorita Fujioka… —le dice sin mirarla, buscando un bolígrafo en alguna gaveta de su escritorio—. Dado que hoy dejará de ser usted Fujioka, ¿qué nombre debo hacer constar en el contrato?

—Ohtori Haruhi, señor Furinaga —dice ella.

—¿Ohtori? ¿Cómo los Ohtori de…? —pregunta él y luego calla abruptamente. El bolígrafo recién encontrado resbala de sus dedos y cae rodando de la mesa al suelo. Luego se escucha una inhalación brusca y el señor Furinaga se pone de pie con las manos apoyadas en su escritorio y los ojos abiertos de par en par—. ¡Cielos! ¡La boda Ohtori! ¡ES USTED!

—¿Disculpe? —pregunta Haruhi, con ese aire de incomprensión tan propio de ella. Decididamente, es incapaz de seguir los procesos mentales del señor Furinaga. Espera de corazón que eso no vaya a afectar a su trabajo en el bufete.

—¡La boda Ohtori de la que todos hablan! —exclama él.

Haruhi se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que sí —responde.

—P-Pe-Pero… —y el pobre hombre empieza de nuevo a balbucear y luego se deja caer sobre su butaca con un sonoro 'puf'. En vista de que no iba a añadir nada más, la joven realizó un arco de despedida que apenas pudo corresponderle con educación y salió por fin de su despacho.

Ya a solas, Furinaga toma aire y se abanica con el expediente de la señorita Fujioka. Es que no le cabe en la cabeza cómo una Ohtori (o futura Ohtori) querría trabajar en un pequeño bufete especializado en demandas contra el estado. Casos que nadie quiere, porque van contra el sistema. Y nadie quiere enfrentarse al sistema. Historias de tristes injusticias y abusos legales contra quienes apenas pueden defenderse… Puras causas perdidas… Molinos y gigantes…

Pudiendo trabajar en el zaibatsu Ohtori, ¿por qué viene aquí?

No, no lo entiende…

En fin, el lunes ya se enterará, ¿verdad?


End file.
